This invention relates to a lady's undergarment. In one aspect, this invention relates to a lady's undergarment well suited to be worn underneath a brassiere. In another aspects, this invention relates to a new way to wear a lady's brassiere.
There is no garment on the market today that gives a woman relief from the discomfort associated with wearing a bra. They chafe, pinch, dig, push, bind and squeeze. Women with large breasts, weight problems, or other sensitivities due to sunburn, surgery, skin infections, for example, have greater degrees of discomfort.
An undergarment to provide a user with comfort when wearing a brassiere would be very desirable.
Some efforts have been made to provide comfortable brassieres. However, brassieres are expensive and many women are brand conscious and reluctant to change. An undergarment that can be used with any brand of brassiere would be very attractive.
It is known that some lady's swim suits have upper lines which are similar to the upper lines of the undergarment of the invention. However, swim suits are not suitable for wearing underneath brassieres for a number of reasons. It is also known that some styles of shirts, such as tank tops, also have upper lines similar to those of the invention. However, these shirts invariably show under or through street clothes and are thus unsuitable for use as undergarments.